


Telling them

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [17]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Daddy Vergil, Crossover, Just some cute shit, Maybe it's own series, Preger Bayo, Read that shit first before reading this story, Ties with the Daddy Vergil series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayonetta has kept her pregnancy a secret from her friends, but once the bump sticks out, there's no way to hide it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling them

**Author's Note:**

> I started this because I thought it would be cute to see what it was like from Bayonetta's end of the 'Daddy Vergil' stuff. I may make this it's own series and try to tie it with the Vergil ones.

Fear was not quite the word that was able to explain what she was feeling. The term terrified, horrified, and frightened arose as she looked at her body in the mirror. As clear as day she could see the bump that told her life was growing inside of her. Her hand rubbed the flesh almost as if she was apologizing for what she was about to do. A roll of gauze laid on her dresser for her use. Pressing the fabric against the bump, she wrapped the white gauze around until it looked like she just gained a little weight - which would be believable because she's been eating like a mad man. Still it pegged her that she has to do this, maybe it would be easier to just tell Rodin and Jeanne what was going on. Maybe. 

The thing about telling them was that they'd cut her off. No more hunting, no more coffee, no more french fries! Wait, she hated french fries. Ugh, those damn craving are merciless.

Cereza stepped out in her ‘normal’ attitude with little care about what her friends said even if she was acting like an insatiable shit. Walking by she was ready to go hunting with her partner. The best part of being a witch was that her hair was also her armor, so fear that she would hurt her child was gone with the wind. 

“Ready Cereza?” Asked the white haired witch.

“Obviously, Jeanne,” Bayonetta snapped back more vicious than intended. 

Covering up began to become a hard task. The bump was much larger this time and the gauze wasn't holding it back anymore. Regardless, she was certain that Cheshire saw and would more than likely ask Jeanne. She needed to tell them. There was no way in Paradiso that she would be able to hide this anymore. The bump moved now , it kicked when she’d eat sweats, and jump when she suddenly laughed. a few times its kicked her in the ribs. Despite all that, she was growing attached to the life inside of her. Butterflies roamed around when she thought about it in depth. At some point, it would be in her belly, but in her arms, holding on to her. It would rely on her for everything- not that she minded, but it also meant she needed to protect it. Is this how her mother felt when she had her? Surely Rosa didn't like that her daughter fell asleep outside her cell every night however she did get to be a part of her life. In this time, there are no Lumen vs. Umbra laws to threaten her. Plus there were no laws against having nestlings with a devil- Sparda already gave the finger to that even if there was a law. The black haired witch smiled at the thought, letting her hand rub her belly. 

Peeking her head from her bedroom door, she surveyed the area to see who was home. Jeanne’s voice along with Rodin’s filled the room hinting that it was just them two. ' Thank Sparda it's just them' Cereza thought to herself. In her head, she created a scenario in which Luka and that bad mouthed Italian were here. The shit they'd give her and not to mention the fat jokes Enzo would make. She'd bitch slap him so fast that he is sent to the sun like she did to the creator. Walking out, Bayonetta held a blanket around her body closely since it was winter time and she got cold very easily. Rodin was the first to notice her, asking if she wanted coffee as she sat at the table with the blanket around her body. From where she sat they couldn’t see her baby bump, the table was covering it up just barely. Why do they even own such a low table? As a habit she twiddled her fingers , trying to find the proper way to deliver such exciting(?) news.

“So I have some news,” Bayonetta began, fingers intertwined atop the table.

“Oh?” Responded Jeanne while Rodin looked up at her. 

“Remember how, he stayed here?” 

“He? Cereza be more specific.” Jeanne sipped her coffee after. " We know a lot of people that are classified as 'he'"

Cereza sighed .“Do I need to spell it out? Vergil.”

Sometimes she swore her best friend like to watch her struggle. That bitch.

“And?” Jeannne egged on.

“Well…”

“Out with it already! You are going to kill me from all the beating around the bush!”

“I am pregnant. There? Happy?”

Jeanne stared in shock as did Robin. Bayonetta had to be playing some joke. Seeing her expression was proof enough that this was no prank. It isn't like her to even consider being with a human even if he was half devil. She stated more than once that she would outlive any partner and dealing with heartbreak was not on her agenda; so what made her want a child? Wait, did she even want the kid? Cereza was heartless, but not enough to take life away from something that doesn't even know right from wrong. Her hand rubbed the bump slightly as a wave of paranoia hit her. Jeanne noticed that her friend was averting her eyes to the window. If she wanted answers she needed to rethink her approach. 

“How far?” Jeanne asked.

“It would be five now,” Cereza answered.

“Are you going to keep it?” 

She was quiet. She did want it. Even if she changed her mind she had already fallen in love with the little human inside of her. When it moved it excited her, bringing a smile to her face every time. Looking at her bump fondly was answer enough for the pure Umbra. Rodin sat back just observing the way the black haired witch fondly rubbed and poked her belly. That he already knew that she would not give up her baby without a fight. Motherly love has overtaken her heart with this new found life growing within her.

Rodin stood to toss his mug in the metal sink just before turning to the black haired witch with a bit of a smile.

“You intend on keeping it, then no more hunting. And do not hang around the bar. I can get a serious fined for that.”

“Rodin is right, I can cover you until you can hunt again, but in the meantime, we go buy baby things,” Jeanne smiled wolfishly. “Now to break the news to Luka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Typing on an iPhone is a pain in the ass.


End file.
